BEST LUCK
by dwi kumalasari1412
Summary: Sebagai seorang adik, keberuntunganku selalu bersamaku saat Kakakku ada bersamaku. Itulah kenyataannya.-Kuroba Kaito.


**Konichiwa! Kali ini aku membuat FF Family-Drama yang gaje ini! Entah bagi Readers ini gaje atau absurd atau apa, tapi semoga kalian menikmati saat membaca FF ini.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 **BEST LUCK**

 _Sebagai seorang adik, keberuntunganku selalu bersamaku saat Kakakku ada bersamaku. Itulah kenyataannya.-Kuroba Kaito._

* * *

Empat tahun. Bagiku empat tahun itu adalah saat-saat aku merasa sangat suntuk. Mulai dari tugas menumpuk, Okaa-san yang menceramahiku setiap hari, dimarahi Guru, bahkan sampai selalu di 'intimidasi' oleh Wali Kelasku. Sial sekali kan? Nasib yang jauh berbeda saat 'dia' masih berada bersamaku. Dia yang selalu membantuku, menyenangkanku, juga yang selalu saja menemaniku disaat suntuk atau disaat senang. Aah, betapa aku merindukan masa itu. Dan sekarang aku harus menunggu dua hari lagi untuk menjemputnya di Bandara Narita bersama Okaa-san. Menyebalkan. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuatku sebal. Aaiish, kenapa dia harus sekolah di luar negeri setelah lulus SD sih? Dasar Kakak yang tidak peka! Walaupun sebenarnya itu salah Otou-san karena seenaknya mengirim Kakakku keluar negeri mentang-mentang dia jenius.

Tiba-tiba bel Sekolahku berbunyi, membuat lamunanku buyar begitu saja. Sekarang tinggal beres-beres, memberi salam pada Wali Kelasku yang hobi mengintimidasiku itu dan langsung melengos keluar dengan _poker face_ ku. Ya, disini aku dikenal periang, cerdas, jago olahraga dan sulap tapi jahil pada semua Siswi dikelasku. Tentu saja untuk menyembunyikan bahwa aku sebenarnya rindu berat dengan Kakakku alias menyembunyikan sumber kesedihanku.

Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan di koridor depan Kelasku, sebuah gagang mop sukses mengenai kepalaku dan membuatku nyaris terhuyung-huyung saking sakitnya kepalaku akibat kerasnya pukulan mop itu. Aku berbalik dan memandang ketus pada cewek teman masa kecilku sekaligus tetanggaku. Nakamouri Aoko, cewek cerewet tapi pintar itu memandangku dengan wajah kesal. "BaKaito! Hari ini kamu piket kan?! Ayo cepat bantu aku bersih-bersih dan merapikan meja sekarang!" pintanya galak.

"Ahouko, bicaranya pelan-pelan saja kenapa sih? Iya, iya kubantu deh." Sahutku malas. Kami lalu masuk ke kelas dan mulai piket. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat sekarang.

Bahkan sampai selesai piket pun, aku sama sekali tidak mengobrol heboh pada Aoko sepeti biasanya. Bagus, Kakakku itu sukses membuat pikiranku tidak fokus.

"Kaito? _Doushite?_ Hari ini kamu sepertinya tidak bersemangat. Apa kamu sakit?"tanya Aoko cemas. Aku menatapnya. Terlihat sekali sorot matanya yang polos itu mencemaskanku. Aku lalu tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng. " _Iie, hontouni daijoubu._ Jangan cemaskan aku."

Aoko diam. Dia tidak menanyakan apapun lagi walaupun dia masih belum puas dengan jawabanku. Dia memang mengerti kalau aku tidak akan berkata jujur kalau punya masalah dan memang percuma saja ditanya lagi karena aku takkan menjawabnya. Dan akhirnya, kami berdua berjalan pulang dalam diam. Betul-betul tidak seperti biasanya.

Sesampainya dirumah pun, aku diam dan perlahan membuka kenop pintunya. Entah apa yang terjadi karena begitu pintu terbuka, Kuroba Yukiko, ibuku, langsung memelukku dengan pelukan mautnya. Jangan lupa dengan wajah merona dan senyum lebarnya saking bahagianya. "Uuwaa! Kai-chan! Okaa-san benar-benar sangaaat bahagiaa!" pekiknya senang. Aku yang dipeluknya sekarang hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk bingung, dalam keadaan kekurangan oksigen.

" _Ha, Hai, Wa, Wakatta._ Tapi Okaa-san, lepaskan pelukan Okaa-san dulu. Se, sesak!" ujarku teraniaya.

Okaa-san melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung saja menyeretku masuk ke rumah. Okaa-san lalu menggiringku ke ruang makan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang kelihatannya dalam keadaan menyala karena seseorang menelpon Okaa-san dan Okaa-san pun memberikan ponselnya padaku. "Ayo, sapa orang yang menelpon ini. Kamu pasti akan kaget!" pinta Okaa-san percaya diri dan bersemangat, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku hanya memandang Okaa-san bingung. Ragu-ragu aku mengambil ponsel itu dari tangannya dan gugup menyapa orang dalam telepon. " _Mo, moshi-moshi?_ "

' _Kai? Ini aku, bagaimana kabarmu disana? kau sehatkan?'_

Bagai disambar petir begitu aku disapa oleh si penelpon ini. Orang yang selama ini terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku sekarang sedang menelponku.

Kakak kembarku yang selisih lima menit dariku.

Kuroba Shinichi, (atau biasa dipanggil 'Kudo' oleh teman-temannya.) Dia menelpon!

" _Ha, hai!_ Aku sehat-sehat saja disini! Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja di Los Angeles kan? Jam berapa kau pulang nanti? Kenapa kau baru menelpon sekarang? Kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Jepang dua hari lagi kan?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia akan mengomeliku atau apa nantinya, yang penting aku ingin tahu kabarnya sekarang. Sungguh aku merindukan Kakakku ini!

' _Hei, hei pelan-pelan! Pertanyaanmu itu terlalu banyak tahu! Aku baik-baik saja disini. Aku tidak yakin jam berapa nantinya. Lalu, aku baru hari ini menelpon karena tugasku benar-benar menumpuk sampai aku nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk istirahat. Dan aku memang akan pulang dua hari lagi.'_

"Ayolah Shinichi, apa kau tidak bisa pulang besok? kau tahu, aku benar-benar butuh kau disini. _Tasukete..._ " mohonku memelas, walaupun aku tahu kalau itu percuma.

' _Tidak bisa Kai, Penerbangan ke Jepang disini baru dimulai dua hari lagi. Lagipula ada apa denganmu? Kalau kau ada masaalah ceritakan saja sekarang.'_

Hatiku mencelos begitu mendengar jawabannya. Sudah kuduga percuma.

"Tidak ada masalah sih. Kalaupun ada ya itu karena aku rindu padamu. Begitu kau pergi keluar negeri, nasibku benar-benar buruk. Tugas menumpuk yang sulitnya tingkat dewa, diintimidasi oleh Wali Kelas sendiri, Okaa-san yang cerewetnya minta ampun, Aah! aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya lagi! Pokoknya begitulah!"

' _Hahaha, kasihan sekali. Memangnya Aoko-san tidak mau membantumu? Kalian masih sekelaskan?'_

"Sebaliknya, darahku setiap hari justru mendidih karena dia."

Baiklah, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi selain mengobrol dengan Shinichi sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak memedulikan Okaa-san yang senyam-senyum tidak jelas melihatku atau aku harus mandi sekarang atau makan malam. Aku cuma ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Shinichi sekarang. Tidak lebih.

* * *

Besoknya, aku mengatakan kepulangan Shinichi pada Aoko sepulang sekolah di perjalanan pulang. Dan bisa kutebak reaksinya itu. Dia terbelalak kaget.

" _NANI?!_ Shinichi-kun akan pulang besok?" seru Aoko kaget. Dia sukses membuatku dan Akako serta Hakuba terperanjat. Ya, si Madonna Sekolah Koizumi Akako ini ikut juga mendengarkan, juga si _Blonde_ Hakuba Saguru.

Dengan semangat aku mengangguk. " _Hai!_ Shinichi kemarin menelpon dan bilang begitu padaku! Aah, aku tak sabar untuk melihatnya besok."

"Baguslah, kuharap Kakakmu itu bisa mengontrol keberandalanmu disini nanti." Celetuk Akako, dengan senyum menyindir.

Aku hanya mendelik sebal padanya. Dasar penyihir.

"Tapi tetap saja itu kabar baik. Sekarang kau pasti lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengannya nanti daripada denganku dan Jii-san." Kata Aoko senang. "Kita harus mengunjungi rumah Kaito untuk bertemu dengan Shinichi-kun nanti!"

"Boleh juga. Aku penasaran seperti apa Kakaknya Kuroba-kun itu." Sahut Hakuba menimpali, tatapan meremehkannya itu jelas mengarah padaku. Sialan.

Setelah obrolan itu, aku memandang langit jingga dengan awan-awan yang berarak menghiasinya. Aku penasaran. Di Los Angeles, apa dia juga sedang memandang langit sepertiku saat ini?

Sesampainya di depan rumah, aku membuka kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Sepi dan hening. _Chotto matte_ , kemana Okaa-san pergi di jam segini?

Aku lalu melangkah ke dapur dan melihat Kare yang masih panas sudah tersaji rapi di meja makan. Seharusnya Okaa-san masih pergi belum jauh, Tapi aku tidak melihatnya sepanjang jalan. Sudahlah.

Aku mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Baru setengahnya kuminum tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tidak asing mengejutkanku.

"Bingung karena Okaa-san tiba-tiba tidak ada di rumah, Kai?"

Tidak percaya dengan suara dari orang yang sangat kukenal ini, aku berbalik dan membelalak kaget begitu melihat si pemilik suara tadi. Benar-benar sebuah kejutan yang paling berkesan bagiku.

Kakakku pulang lebih cepat dari yang dia katakan. Shinichi bersandar di kusen pintu dengan senyuman hangatnya. Sontak aku memekik heboh dan berlari cepat menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Uuwaa!, akhirnya kau pulang! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau pulang sekarang?" tanyaku senang.

"Surprise. Bukan kejutan lagi kalau aku mengatakannya kan? Lagipula aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk pulang ke rumah. Karena aku merindukan Okaa-san dan kau. Yah, walaupun disana aku lebih merindukanmu sih." Jawabnya.

"Begitu ya?"

Aku tersenyum lebar begitu mendengarnya. Aku lalu mengeratkan pelukanku dan sekuat tenaga menahan airmata. Kuakui, aku bisa jadi sangat cengeng kalau sudah berurusan dengannya. Shinichi balas mengeratkan pelukanku. Dia memang sangat cuek dan dingin, tapi dia sangat baik dan lembut padaku. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"Shinichi, setelah ini kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kan?" tanyaku.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap disini. Lagipula nanti kita akan sekelas, kok. Jadi kita akan sering bertemu. Iya kan?" jawabnya lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apalagi.

Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya adalah masa-masa keberuntunganku, karena Kakakku ada disini bersamaku. Memang terasa bagai mimpi, tapi ini kenyataannya. Mungkin ini pendapatku sepihak, tapi kurasa _sebagai seorang adik, keberuntunganku selalu bersamaku saat Kakakku ada bersamaku. Itulah kenyataannya._

FIN

* * *

 **Untuk Minna-san, Author rada-rada bingung untuk karya Author yang satu ini. Sebenarnya Author sudah ada bahan buat kehidupan KaiShin seterusnya, tapi yang buat bingung, cukup oneshoot begini saja atau Author lanjutkan saja ke seri duanya?**

 **Tolong di Review segera ya, Minna-san! Mata ne!**


End file.
